zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaken Fortress
The Forsaken Fortress is a dungeon from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. This fortress, located in the far northwest of the Great Sea is where Ganondorf has constructed his lair. It was once the base of operations for a rather low level gang of pirates that competed with Tetra and her pirates. Story The Forsaken Fortress is an evil-looking island, and is generally avoided at all costs. The stone fortress is well-guarded with cannons, searchlights, and hordes of Moblins and Miniblins, who patrol and attack any invaders. Ganondorf's servant, the Helmaroc King, has made his home there as well. It is also the place where Link's sister, Aryll, is held prisoner, along with Mila and Maggie. Ganondorf placed a curse on the Forsaken Fortress so that it was locked in an eternal night. The first time Link visits the fortress, Tetra and her pirates shoot him out of a cannon into the fortress so he can save his sister. When Link wakes up, he is imprisoned without his sword. After reaching his sword, he enters the chamber where his sister and the other girls are held. Just as he is about to free them, the Helmaroc King captures Link and throws him out to sea, where he is saved by the King of Red Lions. During the second trip, after Link has obtained the Master Sword, Tetra helps distract the security while Link sneaks in. After defeating Phantom Ganon and scaling the fortress once more, Link is faced with the Helmaroc King while Tetra's Pirates free the imprisoned girls. After defeating the Helmaroc King, Link meets Ganondorf face to face. Link charges at Ganondorf but is defeated easily. Here Link learns that the Master Sword has lost its power. Just as Ganondorf raises his sword to kill Link, Tetra attacks him. However, she too is defeated quickly. As he is choking her, his Triforce of Power resonates, and he realizes that Tetra is the owner of the Triforce of Wisdom, and that she is Princess Zelda. Just as things look hopeless, Quill and Komali swoop in and take them to safety. Valoo then appears and burns Ganondorf's lair at the top of the fortress. Ganondorf, unfortunately, survives the attack and abandons the Forsaken Fortress immediately.. If Link returns there afterwards, the fortress is completely abandoned. The only enemies are Rats and Keese. The searchlights are shut down, the curse of eternal night is dispelled, and the path to the central tower is blocked by rubble. In the final dungeon, Ganon's Tower, Link can open a portal to the Forsaken Fortress, which is the same portal Ganondorf used to escape the sealed Hyrule. Dungeon The fortress requires stealth the first time it is visited. This is due to the searchlights and the loss of Link's sword. To sneak around, Link had to hide under barrels to avoid the notice of Moblins. On his second trip, this time with a sword, Link had no need to be stealthy, and enemies would now attack him and spotlights would attract the attention of bomb-firing cannons. Items *Skull Hammer *Heart Container Enemies *Bokoblin *Floormaster *Keese *Miniblin *Moblin *Rat Mini-bosses *Bokoblin Captain (first trip) *Phantom Ganon (second trip) Boss *Helmaroc King Theories The Forsaken Fortress may once have been the Gerudo Fortress, as they are both in the same area of Hyrule, both are thieves' hideouts, and in both Link can be sent to a jail if he is caught by guards. Category:Islands Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons